Girls und Panzer Wiki:Rules
The following is a list of some rules for this wiki. If you have suggestions about changing any of these rules, please start a discussion at . This wiki contains official information about Girls und Panzer ''(GuP), including both in-universe and behind-the scenes information. In the main namespace, users should only post information from the show itself and from official sources such as the show's cast, crew and any corporation, studio, distributor linked with the Girls und Panzer Projekt. When adding any information that is not obvious from the show itself, please provide a citation in the form of a link to a reliable source of information, one example are historical facts and events that are referenced in GuP. What should '''not' be on this wiki Speculation Generally, speculation is not allowed on the main pages of this wiki. There are a few places where we've made exceptions, but only for cases where the show has clearly set up a mystery and provided clues from which logical conclusions can be drawn. For the most part though, speculation is not appropriate, so don't add it even if you think it matches the above exception. Opinion This wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. That means it should include facts, not personal opinions. For example, please do not write statements about what "some fans think" on articles. Where you can post unofficial content You are allowed to post things like fan art, opinion, and speculation on your own user profile page, talk page, user blog, or in the Forums. Outside the userpages, you are allowed to include unofficial content and roleplaying in the main namespace with pages whose title begins with "''FW -'' " (no bold, no italics), with FW standing for FanWork, signilating other viewers that page relates to fan made material. e.g. FW - Character Name Those page shall be categorized with FanWorks category and if preferred by the user with Username's Works, grouping everything created by that user at a place. Obviously, do not categorize an official article created by you on that manner, check the Manual of Style for information on how to categorize articles and files. Rate This wiki is rated on PG-13, containing only very mild and suggestive content regarding sexuality (3/101) and violence (3/101). Therefore profanity is allowed at a certain level, explicit violence and pornography is not allowed in this wiki. We won't allow the internal upload of explicit NSFW content of any kind, however, fan-service is allowed (girls in bikinis for example). If you have such a material that is related to Girls und Panzer and want to share please mark as NSFW; non-related GuP material will be removed. Depending on gravity of the case, the user may be banned and reported for the Fandom staff for evaluation and major actions. User pages, talk pages, and signatures Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on users talk pages, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's user talk pages. Note that administrators may edit your user page(s) if they contain things like incorrect categories, or incorrect use of templates, as these may cause errors visible elsewhere on the wiki. Invasive/obstructive floaters and forced audio are not allowed on any page. They block links and make navigation difficult, especially for mobile users. The use of floaters is allowed on the corners if not being too big. Audio is allowed if they contain a control panel. You may not delete or alter existing posts on any talk pages, even your own, with the exception of archiving your talk page or to fix things like vandalism or broken formatting. Be aware that if you have warnings against you on your talk page, deleting them doesn't really hide them, because anyone can see the past history of the page. So don't bother. As always, and in any wiki, remember to sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button. Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's talk page. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Code of Conduct Violations of the Code of Conduct are the same as violations of the rules. Please see the main page for further info. Manual of Style The manual of style regulates the article's composition, writing style and rules. Please see the main page for further info. Dealing with rules violations Only admins can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong and asking them not to do it again. #'Blocks of a week (7 days) duration' for minor violations, if the user has continued to break rules after receiving one warning. A second week block will be given if the the violation is persistent. #'One year block' is usually reserved only for the following: #*Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only for vandalism. #*Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. #*Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. #Permanent block is usually for major and against the law violations: #*Users performing pro-national socialism, also known as nazism and neo-nazism edits, messages, campaign, propaganda on article pages, user talk pages, blog pages and forum regardless of user's past behavior. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response—including block duration—based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future.